


Stoned Vampires

by CoziToni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Help, M/M, Please Kill Me, Please help ive created an abomination, Price is high, Stoned Will Graham, Teeth, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Will Graham, Vampires, Will has itchy gums, hannibal fucked who now?, hannibal is an old vampire, kinky too, this is a cry for help, will turns into a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoziToni/pseuds/CoziToni
Summary: Credit to @emptyjunior on tiktok.I (don't) know what I'm doing. I promise.Hannibal turns Will into a Vampire and later on Will gets Hannibal high, and some strange confessions are told by the both of them
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Will stared at himself in the mirror. He knew something was wrong with Hannibal from day one. Hannibal was really pale, to the point of it being strange even in Baltimore, he had a better smell than that of a dog, and his teeth- Will knew there was something weird with his teeth. He just didn’t know what it was until now. 

He opened his mouth for the hundredth time and stared at his own teeth while thinking back to how he let Hannibal do this- he basically invited him to do it. Will always was attracted to Hannibal in some way, but it got to the point where Hannibal could smell it on Will. Loud and clear, Will imagined that the smell was probably so intense, it made Hannibal's head hurt. 

Will had sex with Hannibal Lecter. Kinky too. And being tied up to a bed while the man you fantasized about for so long is making you make sounds you’ve never made before, well it clouds your senses. Will wrote it off as just another thing or hickey or just rough kiss or- anything else when he felt Hannibal's teeth on his throat, near the vein.

Pricking his finger lightly on the sharp tooth while walking away from the bathroom set in the seriousness of the situation. He wasn’t high, oh how he wished he was. And then Will decided to get high, he was an adult for fucks sake! He could do whatever he pleased! And he wanted to stop the train of thought that kept going faster in his head. He knew Zeller and Price had weed, he’d heard them talk about it accidentally, well more like he’d heard them argue about what pizza they should get this time, but close enough. Weed was mentioned. Will knew where to get it.   
~~~~  
Driving to work the next day was rough. He was tired. Will barely slept, he was just growing the attributes of a vampire. One of his fangs was longer and sharper and longer than the other, his gums were itchy, he couldn’t sleep, but he was tired. Oh. And he was hungry with no appetite for anything but raw meat. But he was not going to stoop down to that level. Not yet. Will made himself a steak. It was meant to be a medium well done steak, but it ended up in the debatable state of medium and medium raw. Will was too hungry to wait any longer for it to cook. 

Thinking about the meal made him hungry, his stomach calling out angrily to the world. Will hoped Hannibal would stop by today, he had to interrogate him about this. And also he hoped Zeller and Price had at least something they could get for or sell to Will. He hadn’t smoked since high school senior year. The last time was when he went to a drive through and spent more than a 100 dollars on fast food, he ate it all like a starving animal, and then fell asleep 50 miles away from home on a school night, 

Walking into the room Price and Zeller were working in, Will only smelled the dead body, the scent of it stronger than usual. Will felt himself nearly gagging, first time in years too. Usually no matter how bad, Will knew it could be worse, now it seemed like it was the end of the world and he was about to die because of the foul smell, it could not get worse, and the body only sat for three days and out in the open too, not like some of the previous cases he’s worked on.

“Look who’s here! Will could you give us a hand? She seems to have been struck by a knife to the back, I need her flipped over but, well, girls tall, we need another pair of hands.” Price smiled while putting on gloves, Zeller looked dissatisfied, but this was just a part of his job. Will on the other hand was still about to puke

“Come on man, get her legs, I'm getting the torso, Price is too hi- too much in his zone to actually focus on flipping this tall bitch.” 

“Actually” Will said in a hushed voice while slipping on his gloves, “I was gonna ask you if you, well if you got anything and if you’d sell me some” 

“THE Will Graham smokes? Huh, I’ll give you some of my shit man, you look tired and like you could use it. And don’t tell Jack about Jimmy, he’s just, in his own world for a few.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Will looked at the corpse, felt his stomach turn, and helped turn over the woman Price was examining. After she was turned over Will calmly walked over to the trashcan and proceeded to throw up everything in his stomach.

“What did you two do to Will and how” Jack stared at Will who was still leaned over the trash can, gagging and dry heaving every few seconds

“Don’t know boss, think he got a little sick from the smell”

“Will has walked into a room with fourteen corpses and didn’t make a face two months ago” 

Will looked up and if he didn’t have tears streaming down his face, and wasn’t heaving, he would’ve punched the smug face standing in the door. Hannibal was just looking at him, pretending he didn’t know what was happening. 

“Perhaps stress and unhealthy foods?” the accent said as another round of puke left Wills body. 

“Fuck you Hannibal” 

“Will” Jack seemed genuinely shocked at that.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Will, you seem to be feeling ill” Hannibal left the room and came back with a cup of water. Meanwhile, Will could hear Jack's shushed voice saying something mildly threatening to Price and Zeller. 

After Hannibal came back with the water, and Alana and Beverly, Will felt more embarrassed, and like he could fight Hannibal five times and win. 

“Fuck off” “Don’t touch me” and “I’m fine” were thrown around by Will as his embarrassment grew, he wanted to be alone, this was his job, he shouldn’t be throwing up at the regular smell, that even Alana now could stand without clear signs of discomfort.The only person he let help him was Beverly, and he only let her pat his back. At some point Jack came back into the room. Will felt Jack stare like it was digging into his back. 

“Will?” Hannibal looked at him with a small smile, “Are you sure you don’t want some water?”

“I’ll take a drink, I’m fine. I’m just feeling a bit ill.” He looked at the glass and gulped down half of it in one go. The smell of everyone around him was making him dizzy, but at least it masked the awful stench of the corpse. 

“Hannibal, can we talk, privately?” Hannibal seemed to know what it was about instantly and let himself be dragged out of the room by the sleeve of his jacket.

“What did you do to me and why and how and- just explain what is going on.” 

“I am a vampire Will, is it not obvious?” 

Will nearly fell over, the walls seemed tighter and the air thicker

“Those are fake, they’re folklore. No you’re lying and-”

“Will.” Hannibal stopped him and looked at Will with a serious expression. “You are not dreaming, you are not hallucinating, this is real, and I apologize for what I did. I wasn’t thinking quite properly when I did do it. I wanted you to be with me for as long as possible.”

“What the hell does that mean, I- I just- what? I feel like I’m seriously going crazy.”

“Will, I apologize for turning you into a vampire.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You say it like you mean it” 

“I do Will.” 

“How long have you been a vampire?”

“569 this April 20th” 

“You do realize how terrifying that sounds right?”

“I do know that, it also sounded terrifying to every person before you whom I told this piece of information.” Hannibal looked down the hall when he heard a door close, and observed the person walking out of the bathroom in silence until they disappeared into a room.

“I was bitten by a lady I fancied while in Florence, she said she did not want me to have to suffer the pain of having such a short life span as humans do. I was not pleased when it happened, but I’ve come to accept this reality. Now, shall we go back in?”

“I cannot go back in there! I can smell the corpse from here!” 

“Have your mouth very slightly open and mouth breathe, you might taste it a bit, but it will be better than smelling it.” 

“How do I hide the teeth?”

“Will, slightly open, not fully open like a dog would.”

“Ok, ok alright. I do have to talk to you about this more later on.”

“Will you come to my house for dinner today perhaps?” 

“If I can, what time is good for you?” 

“How about 7?” Hannibal looked at Will and then behind them, Will also heard something there, but he was betting Hannibal heard it better, and possibly smelled it too.

“Ok, that’s good. Alright, now I just have to live through the day” Will let out a nervous chuckle and looked back at Hannibal, who looked at him and cupped Wills face, his own full of worry

“I really am sorry, I will help you whenever and wherever you need it”

“Thank you, I do need you to help me.” Will looked at Hannibal and then down in shame, he didn’t like asking for help, but this was such a weird and confusing situation. 

They walked into the room and Will apologized for feeling unwell. He knew he didn’t have to, but he still did. Hannibal walked over to Jack and whispered some excuse that sounded like mental stress and a panic attack.

“Will? Let’s get started?”

“Yeah I’ll be right there.

After Will was done helping examining the body and talking with Jack, and suggesting theories that were questioned for no reason. He went to teach his classes, after which Zeller came into the room carrying a basic looking lunchbox and handed it to Will.

“I’m not hungry.”

:It’s very obviously not lunch. I put whatever you may need in there. If you ever need some more, bring the lunchbox.” Afterward Zeller also quickly negotiated regular prices with Will, which Will asked about, knowing he’d want more.

After Zeller left the room and Will was left alone, he looked inside and saw that the lunchbox was filed to the brim. A few labeled bags of the weed, rolling paper, a pipe, a grinder, and some other objects he couldn’t identify. He quickly zipped it up and stuffed it in his bag when he heard faint steps in the hallway. He didn’t know if the person was going to come into his room, but he was not going to risk Jack seeing Will with a lunchbox full of weed.

Three quick knocks were heard on the door and a “May I come in Will?” coming from Hannibal.

“Yeah, yes, please come in.” Will said while turning to put away the rest of his belongings in the bag, the chunky lunchbox making the task harder.

“I am not sure how well marijuana will work on you Will, well, if not now, later as you progress in your quite quick transition it might be much less effective.”

“Have you tried?”

Hannibal looked at him through his pause and blinked at Will, “no.”

“Oh, why do you suggest it might not work then?” 

“My tolerance for alcoholic drinks and many drugs has increased dramatically, I suspect the same can be said for the drug of your choice. I am absolutely not stopping you though Will, if anything I encourage it.” 

“That’s great to know, if you’d like to try it anytime I would be happy to watch you get high.”

“I am sure my later embarrassment would be of greater pleasure.”

“Why would you be embarrassed? I mean, there isn’t anything to get really embarrassed really.”

“When I was a studying to be a doctor in Florence in the more recent years to now, I had a few surgeries myself, one of my dear friends was usually one of the nurses and would write down what I’d say when I was given anesthesia, or any other drugs. I had a habit of talking about my sexual partners.” 

“Did he know you were a vampire?” 

“Oh well of course, that was what caused him so much joy for me to have any surgery done, he always made sure he was one of the people working by me, apparently claiming it to be so that I would be more comfortable after surgery, in reality he made sure the doctor did not discover any strange organs I may have not know to have, and well, to hear me talk after I woke up.”

Will looked at Hannibal for a second and looked down at the ground by the door. 

“Would you like to smoke at my house? I don’t mind if you smoke outside, especially if it will calm your nerves, which I can currently smell are strong.”

“If you don’t mind I would like that.” 

“Let’s get going then” Hannibal said with a small, polite smile.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked alongside each other to their cars, Hannibal trying to make sure Will knew what streets to turn on. He also just wanted to make sure Will remembered the street Hannibal lived on..

“ Charles? No wait it’s, I know this, it’s uh, it’s Chev-Chevy-charlotte? Chadwick? No, ok, help what is it.”

“You can remember every detail of a crime scene but not the street you have to turn into to get to work every morning, your memory is fascinating Will. I live on 9 N Chester St. Butchers Hill Baltimore. Just follow my car.” Hannibal said while getting into his car. Will let out a long sigh while staring at his shoes, and finally got into his car when he heard Hannibal's engine turn on. 

After the drive was over and they parked on the street by Hannibal's house, Will grabbed just the lunchbox and a lone lighter that was in his car console from years ago when he got it. Hannibal was waiting for him by the door. He let Will in and walked him to the back yard.

“I’ll bring you a more comfortable chair” Hannibal said while staring with disgust at the fancy lawn chairs that were set up by a small table. Another, taller table was off to the side. When Will set the lunchbox down on the overly fancy outside table, it made a soft metallic noise. Will zipped fully open and saw that the noise was made by a basic rolling tray at the bottom, he looked over everything, and after making his choice from the three bags he was given, he took the pipe and was about to stuff the weed into it when Hannibal came out with a chair from his study.

“Here you go, I will be in the kitchen if you need anything. Do you have anything you’d like for me to make or are you trusting me with the choice of the meal as always?”

“I’ll trust you, I always do anyway.” Will smiled slightly at him and sat down in the chair, trying to remember how he used to do this so quickly when he was in highschool.

After a good amount of time, Hannibal peeked outside to see Will taking a hit and blowing the smoke on the table, staring at it as it moved.

“Would you like to come inside now? I have some food prepared for you, Old fashioned butter tarts, chocolate chip banana bars, maple walnut and butter pecan fudge, and I have some home made ice cream if you’d like it”

“Please! That sounds amazing!” Will turned around and smiled widely at Hannibal. 

“Come on inside then.” 

“But it’s so cool here, I never get to see your backyard.”

“It is not very interesting here, Will. Most of everything I do in this house happens inside, not outside.” 

“Hm, alright, I’m getting cold either way”

Will followed Hannibal into the living room where on the table there was a pile of sweets set up for Will. A tablet was also sitting on the table along with some old books. 

“So is there anything you’d like to know? Any questions?” 

“About what- oh! Yeah a few. Uh, how long will it take for my teeth to be straight?”

“About a week I believe, show me your teeth please.” Hannibal got closer to Will and looked at his teeth, with a bit of hesitation he pulled Wills upper lip up a bit and stared between the two teeth.

“Your teeth are incredibly uneven. Have they grown unevenly when you were a child?”

“Yes, it caused me to be bullied a lot in school, half my teeth were the size they are now and the others were just growing in. I remember the kids name, Aidan. By the way where did all the Aidans go after third grade-”

“Will. Alright, one of your teeth is the normal size the other one is still growing, it should only take a week or a week and a half. As to your train of thought about Aidens, that I do not know.”

Will grabbed at the sweets and shoved some fudge in his mouth.

“How does the government react to you being alive for so long?”

“You look at them and say there must’ve been a mistake and you tell them a year which matches your appearance.” 

“That does make sense.” Will shoved another one of the sweets into his mouth

“You can also move to another country, being a vampire has a certain perk, you may find learning languages is much easier. You then look for a recent death and take on that person's identity.”

“That feels much more illegal. Wait you’ve done it haven’t you”

“A few times, I was forced to though. People found out what I was and wanted me dead.”

“That’s sad! Have you had any family? Are they vampires too?”

“That is not a conversation for today will. Go on, eat, you seem to be enjoying the pastries.”

“Yeah, I am a lot. What’s in them? I haven’t been able to really eat or I ate nearly raw meat.”

“Blood or coconut water.”

“What?-”

“Will, there is human blood or coconut water, from fresh coconuts, in those.”

“I- did- did you.. Kill? Someone? Hannibal?”

“No, I know doctors, whilst visiting them it is easy for one to steal a few bags of blood. As well as one of the doctors knowing what I am, and in exchange for some blood for me, he takes some of my blood, or an x-ray of my teeth or a particular part of my body, I also allow him to run mild experiments for me. Benefits both of us, his knowledge and my curiosity of myself.”

“Oh, ok, I was afraid you killed someone.”

“I have done, that, to someone before. I was just a young man and didn’t have a way of getting to an animal I could have eaten or a source of coconut water or a willing human. I did not want to kill that man, but my hunger took over, I did not stop when I should’ve.”

“Is there a hunger Im going to feel? Will I want to eat someone?”

“Personally, you might feel hunger and appetite for people you spend a lot of time around, they might as well be suddenly drawn to you. Do not act on that hunger, you will regret it Will.”

Will looked at Hannibal through glassy eyes and a worried look.

“How long does it last?

“You do not really grow out of it, you get used to the feeling and learn how to block out the hunger mentally.” 

“Can you teach me? I don’t want to accidentally eat Alana or Beverly.. Or Jack. I mean I’m bi, but like you know, Jack isn't my type and he's married.”


End file.
